Being Proud Of Himself
by Pricat
Summary: Doof is feeling low in esteem and becomes punky and depressed but Perry is scared for his best friend and he along with a young run away musician named Laura will help Doof see he is special in his own way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was inspired by another of Darkdemondog24's wpnderful drawings and it's my avatar on here but in this syory, Doofy's feeling low in self-esteem and confidence and self esteem and becomes punky but Perry is freaked out and he along with a young musician named Laura will show him he's special in his own way.**

**This is mildly angsty but I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Doof had been feeling down recently after another few months of failure but was listening to Green Day on Vanessa's I-Pod that she'd left behind by accident but he was liking it as it was easing his hurting heart but he wanted to change himself so that his lousy self- estem would go away and he could be confident for once as he sighed looking at himself in the mirror.

He then looked through a magazine and saw pictures of punk rockers that Vanessa liked and wondered if being punky could help him feel better about himself but he was nervous about himself.

He then thought about it...

But he hoped that this would work as he then saw Perry enter but the turquise furred male saw depression in his friend's dark blue eyes as he wondered what was wrong.

"It's nothing Perry.

Trust me." he told him.

But Perry wasn't buying it.

He could tell that something was wrong but decided to leave him alone but was keeping a close eye on him seeing the magazine on Doof's sofa.

Doof sighed as he then left but then noticed that somebodu new was moving into the apartment building but it was a punky woman with black hair, dangly skull earrings, slender and had emerald eyes which made him blush.

"H-Hey there you must be Doof.

I-I'm Laura.

I just moved in here." she said.

Doof was stunned seeing this but noticed that this kid had no parents with her and had a feeling she'd ran away but he wasn't telling her to go home but wanted to help her as she was only a teen.

He then went shopping...

* * *

**Three weeks Later...**

Perry was worried as he hadn't heard from Doofy in a long while and needed to make sure he was okay but he activated his jetpack and headed to DEI but he had a bad feeling as he entered and used the elevator but as he entered Doof's home, he was scared seeing no inators or blueprints but the place was clean but saw Doof asleep on the couch but he changed.

He was skinnier and wore a grey jacket with ripped sleeves, black fingerless gloves on his hands and the rings around his eyes were darker making Perry worried but he was shaking Doof awake but was pushed away as that surprised him a little as Doof awoke but there was sadness and depression in his dark blue eyes as he saw cuts on his arms making the turquise furred male worry.

"Doofy you okay?" he asked.

"Why would you care about me?

I'm a failure." he said.

"B-Because you're my best friend." Perry answered.

Doof then went back to sleep but Perry decided to stay and help him.

He hoped Doof would be okay...


	2. Letting Her Stay

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Perry is trying to get Doofy to be happy along with eating.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Later that night, Perry was setting the table for dinner but Doof wasn't hungry which worried him as he had a feeling he hadn't been eating since he was skinnier but needed to get him to eat before he got worse as his rib cage was showing a little through his skinny frame.

He then smiled as pizza was here as he paid the delivery guy but had put bratwurst on some of it so he could get Doof to eat something but he sighed seeing Doof listening to punk music which scared him but he then saw Doof take his earbuds out but saw pizza but sighed sadly.

"Doofy you hungry?" Perry asked him.

"No, No I'm not hungry Perry." he answered sadly.

The turquise furred male frowned with concern hearing this as he knew that something was seriously bothering him and needed to know so he could help him.

"Hey is something bothering you Doofy?

Because if there is, you can tell me." he said.

Doof nodded sadly but decided to eat a little to make Perry happy.

The turquise furred male was relieved that Doof was eating a little food but noticed that Vanessa wasn't here and had a feeling that was why Doofy was sad but needed him to tell him why he was sad but would wait but heard crying from the front door but found somebody sitting on the doorstep and it was a girl that was human and also platypus as he saw her beaver like tail sway in fright but he understood as he had never seen a platyperson before but she was wearing Gothic clothes but she then followed him inside but he saw her smile seeing Doof as he had a feeling they'd met before but Doof wondered why she was sad.

"I-I got evicted.

The landlord found out what I am.

He was going to sell me to a freak show." she answered.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened seeing she had a duck like bill and a beaver like tail like Perry but wondered what had made her like this.

"I was made like this by my father.

He was a doctor experimenting with animals.

He did this to me when I was four.

I just want to be a musician.

But nobody takes a platy-girl seriously." she said.

Doof felt bad as he decided she could stay but hoped nobody would find out but she was eating left over pizza as she was hungry but Perry saw the same sadness she had in Doofy's eyes as he knew something was wrong.

He was very quiet as he saw Laura smile sadly as Doof hugged her knowing that she was quiet but he saw her go have a shower as it relaxed her when she was sad but Perry hoped that things would be okay as he was making coffee but saw Doof was worried about Laura as he understood but was still sad but he then drank coffee to relax but saw him drink black coffee.

* * *

Later that night, Perry saw that Doof was sleep walking but was talking about Vanessa but understood as he woke him awake but he was stunned seeing Perry there as he was stroking his back but Doof relaxed and heard somebody screaming as it came from the room Laura was in as Perry then entered but saw her shake as she'd had a bad dream about her past but as she heard Perry come in but he climbed onto her bed as she smiled sadly hugging him.

"Hey you okay?

You look scared." he told her.

"I had a bad dream.

My life has been one bad dream.

I hope things would be okay." she said.

"It's okay Laura.

You're not a freak.

Besides Doofy and I will care about you." he reassured her.

She then relaxed a littlw as he saw a silver locket on the bedside table as he was curious about it.

"M-My Mom gave it to me when I was little.

But then she got sick and died.

I-I guess my father was trying to heal." she said.

Perry then opened it as it played a gently lullaby but saw a photo of a little girl in the arms of a woman.

He then saw Laura fall asleep.

He smiled as he left her to sleep...


	3. Wanting to Help

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Flameblaster13 for his reviews as I know he likes this and my OC Laura.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

The next morning Perry saw that Laura was already up and making breakfast for them but she was very quiet as he understood but knew she'd been asleep for a while.

"Hey there you sleep okay?" he asked.

She nodded in reply as she was making eggs but smiled knowing that there were no baby platypi in them.

He then saw her make pancakes doing backflips and other moves that would make Monogram proud as he was staring in awe at her.

"S-Sorry.

I used to take karate a lot." she said.

"It was cool.

I hope Doofy's okay.

He's pretty sad about something.

I wish he'd tell me." he said.

Laura nodded in reply.

"Maybe he doesn't know how." she replied.

He nodded in reply as he was helping her.

Doof then walked in looking like a mess.

Laura saw Perry tense up in worry seeing him like this.

"Maybe he should eat something." Laura said.

Perry then saw him sit at the table but noticed he was wearing Vanessa's skull locket that the Gothic young adult had accidentally left behind but he knew what was eating at Doofy.

**(Perry's P.O.V)**

**I knew that Doofy was upset about Vanessa as I knew he was upset when she left him a week ago but I know that Laura and I can help him but how?**

**He won't eat anything but maybe if Vanessa came home, he'd be happy.**

**I need to tell Laura so she can help. **

**(End P.O.V)**

He then found Laura strumming on a guitar as he was in awe as she was pretty good at it but she blushed as Perry entered but he was stunned seeing this.

"That was great.

I hope I didn't ruin anything." he said.

"It's okay.

It was something I was working on.

What's up?" she asked him.

"I know what's bugging Doofy.

He misses Vanessa.

She's his daughter.

She left with her Mom a week ago.

He and his ex-wife had a fight.

She said things that hurt him." he said.

Laura understood as she knew what he was planning.

"I'll help Perry." she said.

"Thanks Laura." he said.

He then hugged her.

She hadn't felt good in a long time.

She had an idea for lyrics.

But Perry had a secret mission of his own about him adopting Laura but was enrolling her in high school but would tell her later as he was hoping Vanessa would get the e-mail he'd sent but he heard Laura scream as he ran in seeing Doofy hurt as he trembled getting a wash cloth as there was a cut on his hand but Doof looked sad as he saw him bandage his hand.

"What were you thinking Doofy?" he asked.

"I-I do this sometimes when I'm sad." he said.

Laura looked sad as she hugged him but he scowled.

He then saw Perry leave with her as he knew Doof needed alone time.

"We need to go shopping for school supplies." he told her.

"W-Why Perry?" she asked.

"Because you're going to high school." he told her.

Laura shivered hearing that remembering how kids at the other schools she'd been at made fun of her because she was different but Perry saw her go into her room as he wondered what was wrong but put an ear to the door hearing guitar strumming but would leave her alone but saw Doof join him.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She's scared about high school.

I wish I could comfort her." he told him.

Doof nodded in reply.

He hoped Perry would help her.


	4. Nerbous About High School

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Flameblaster13 for his review and I'm not sure if Laura should join the agency or not but I like her as a musician but the lyrics she's singing are lyrics I made up but suit her as she wants to be normal like other girls but she's worried about high school but I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Laura was nervous as she was getting ready to go to bed that night as in the morning, it would be her first day of high school and she was scared because other kids would see her as a freak but knew Perry cared about her as she was wearing black pyjamas and a sleeping cap as she was listening to music that relaxed her but she had things on her mind but started strumming her guitar as ideas came to her mind.

_Wanna be an Ordinary Girl_

_Know what this life is like._

_Maybe I'll never grow_

_Until I know how to trust._

_I just want to belong._

She sang to herself.

It was something she'd been writing in her head since she'd came to Danville but was relaxing but had no idea Doof had heard her sing and he was in awe but she was unaware.

She then put the guitar down as she got into bed as she wrapped the comforting and warm blankets around her as she began to relax but she was thinking about things as her eyes closed in sleep...

* * *

He then entered his bedroom but stunned to find Perry on the bed curled up in sleep but it made him smile as he was always cute to him but yawned changing into pyjamas and climbing in as Perry's hazel eyes opened and got into bed beside him as he nuzzled him feeling tears hit his turquise furred chest as he knew he was sad about Vanessa as he began humming.

"It's okay Doofy.

I know you miss her but we have Laura here.

Maybe Vanessa will visit.

I know you think Vanessa's the only one who cares about you but you're wrong.

I care about you.

I always have.

You're special but you don't see it.

Because life kicks you down.

I've been there too." he said.

There was silence but he felt Doof wrao his arms around him in a hug.

"T-Thank you Perry." he whispered.

Perry's heart had hope hearing a little happiness in his voice.

He still had a long way to go.

* * *

Laura awoke with a jolt hearing the alarm clock as she realised it was seven in the morning but fear was in her stomach along with hunger as she got dressed in a black dress which was punky and hid her tail as she wanted people to like her for herself and not because of her appearance but she sighed as she put her locket on as she heard that Perry was awake but he stared at her in the dress but understood as she saw Doofy was in a little bit of a better mood but sensed he was still sad on the inside as she sat down for breakfast but she sensed that there was fear in Perry's hazel eyes for her and for Doofy but he relaxed.

"Doofy aren't you hungry?" she asked.

Doof smiled a little as her voice was melodic as she spoke.

"I suppose I could eat a little." he said.

Perry smiled seeing this as he knew last night had helped Doof a little but knew that he still needed a lot of help but he knew Laura was helping make things better as she was young and reminded Doofy of Vanessa.

Perry saw Laura was quiet as they were eating but understood as she was scared about going to high school.

"There are two words that'll help.

Be yourself.

I know you're awesome.

Once others realise this, they'll want to be your friends." he told her.

She nodded as she grabbed her backpack leaving as she was getting the bus.

They hoped she'd be okay..

But they had to go to the store.

* * *

Laura was nervous as kids were staring and making fun at her as she felt her confidence drop a lot but didn't want them to see she was sad as she headed to her locker but noticed a kid with wavy black hair wearing a beret and had a punky look approached as she was curious about her but liked her.

"Konnichiwa I'm Kana.

You seem cool.

It's your first day here, right?" she asked.

Laura nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes it is.

The other kids hate me.

I shouldn't have came here." she said.

Kana then put a hand on Laura's shoulder but she flinched a little at this as she liked that somebody thought she was cool but knew the other kids didn't but she sighed as they went to Homeroom but liked Kana but needed to get to know her better...


	5. Bonding A Little More

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I thank Flameblaster13 and I love your idea and using it right now but Kana doesn't know that Laura's a platy-girl but I know Kana will like her for her.**

**i hope you like.**

* * *

Doof was happy that Laura had made a friend at school but she was excited about something as Kana had invited her to a punk party and Doof and Perry were going but Laura was nervous as she wanted Kana to think she was cool along with Doof and Perry but she wanted them to fit in but smiled as they were going clothes shopping but she wanted them to have a punky look but Doof was nervous about this but Perry was up for it knowing this was important to Laura and knew these kind of things would happen as she was at high school.

But he noticed she was worried as he had a feeling she hadn't told Kana that she was a platy-teen because she was afraid Kana would be mean to her but Perry knew that Kana liked her personality from what she'd told him.

She saw a black shirt with guitars and silver glitter on it but she saw black crop jeans that went with it as she went to try them on but Perry smiled seeing Doof wearing black and biker boots but Doof then found a black shirt with a skull on it as Perry went to try it on with a belt with spikes on it.

Laura smiled knowing they looked cool as they paid for the clothes.

* * *

The next day at school, Kana saw Laura watching her eat sushi as they were having lunch but Kana understood as she was curious but Kana held her a chopstick with sushi as she ate it but liked it as she smiled as Kana smiled knowing that she liked it.

"You excited about my party?

It's gonna rock!" she said.

Laura nodded but was quiet as she saw that Kana looked like a wolf but Laura never remarked about it because she didn't want to upset her but Kana liked that she was honest.

She saw Laura rub at her bill with an napkin.

Kana had a feeling that Laura was different but liked her.

"You okay?" she asked her.

She nodded in reply.

But she wondered what Perry was doing along with Doof.

She hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Later after school was over, Kana and Laura were going to the mall to hang out and just have fun but Kana was doing most of the talking but Laura smiled as she liked what Kana had to say but was hoping she would like her if she found out the truth about her.

**(Laura's P.O.V)**

**I am excited about Kana's party but afraid that she'll find out the truth about me and hate me like the other kids but she's my only friend and I don't want to lose her because I'm different.**

**Maybe I should just come out and tell her.**

**But how would she react?**

**(End P.O.V)**

Kana was very curious about her friend and wondered what was bothering her but Laura smiled seeing Guitar Hero in the arcade as Kana understood as she and Laura entered the arcade as Laura put quarters as she picked up the guitar but was playing but Kana was amazed at how amazing she was at playing guitar but Laura blushed seeing Kana clap.

"Wow you're amazing.

You should join Band." she told her.

"R-Really?

T-Thanks." she replied.

She smiled as she liked that idea as they went to have smoothies...

* * *

When they were having dinner, Perry noticed that Laura was calm but had a feeling she'd been having fun with Kana as the play-girl nodded in reply but she'd finished her homework already but wondered why Doof liked nervous.

"Something bad happened while you weren't here." Perry told her.

"Who was it?" Laura asked him.

"A man named Dr Kiro." he answered.

Laura tensed up at the name.

It was the name of her father as she shivered.

"H-He's my father." she answered.

Perry's hazel eyes widened in fear.

He then saw her run into her room slamming the door.

Doof was worried as he went to check on her.


	6. Telling Her About Herself

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope Flameblaster13 likes.**

**I have ideas for a sequel to this.**

* * *

Doof then opened the door to Laura's room as he found her curled up as her beaver like tail batted against the cushion but he hugged her as she was crying but he wondered what was bothering her.

"D-Dr K-Kiro is my father.

He's the one that made me like this because he was sad about my Mom dying.

I-I hated when he wouldn't treat me like an normal girl.

That's when I ran away." she said sniffling.

Doof understood but knew that Perry was trying to get Laura to be part of their family but knew Kiro was trying to get her back.

"Don't worry Laura.

Perry and I won't let anything happen.

We promise.

Besides we care about you." he told her.

She nodded in reply but he let her rest as he needed to speak to Perry about this because he knew that he and the turquise furred male cared about Laura and wanted to help her.

He then went back to the dining room.

"Is she alright Doofy?" Perry asked.

Doof sighed as he would tell him later.

* * *

Laura then woke up the next morning as the sun rose but got dressed as she was getting ready to go to the mall as it was a Saturday and tonight was the night of Kana's party but she smiled seeing Doof was up making pancakes but he smiled hugging her as he knew she had been through a lot.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her.

"Yeah.

Kana and I are going to the mall." she answered.

"That's okay.

I hope you have fun.

Isn't tonight Kana's party?" he said.

She nodded in reply.

He smiled as Perry was up.

He then joined Doof wondering where Laura was.

"She went to the mall with Kana." he answered.

Perry smiled knowing she was having fun.

* * *

Laura was nervous as Kana wondered what was wrong but the platy-teen didn't want to tell her as it was personal but kept hearing her father's voice in her head as she shivered in fear but remembered that Doof had promised that he and Perry wouldn't let Kiro take her from them as she had hope that they could especially Perry.

"Sorry Kana I was just thinking about something." she said.

"Is something bothering you?

You know you can tell me." she told her.

Laura sighed knowing she was right.

"I ran away from home because my Dad was an evil scientist and experimented on animals.

He infused me with the DNA of a platypus which is why I look different.

Why other kids tease me.

But he's trying to come back for me.

But I wanna stay here.

Doof and Perry will help.

I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore." she said.

"I like you as a friend.

So what if you're a platy-person?

That's cool.

Your birth Dad sounds like a jerk.

I hope you get to stay here." she said.

Laura then hugged her but saw somebody approach as it was a Gothy girl around eighteen years old with long dark hair vyr Laura knew who it was.

"You must be Vanessa.

I'm Laura." she said.

Vanessa smiled hearing about her from Perry.

"I heard about you.

I'm going back to my Dad's place.

I'll see you later." she said leaving.

Kana saw Laura get a little sad knowing Vanessa was Doof's birth father.

She knew Doof loved the both of them.

But they headed to the food court.

She would talk to Perry later.


	7. Coming To The Rescue

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Flameblaster13 for his reviews.**

**I hope he likes.**

* * *

Perry noticed that Doof was happy and saw why seeing Vanessa as he knew his e-mail had worked but was worried about Laura as she had met Vanessa at the mall and had a feeling she was worried that Doof wouldn't want her but knew that wasn't true as he saw Vanessa in Laura's room but was smiling.

"I see she keeps Dad company along with you.

That's a good thing.

You see I'm getting married.

I met a green haired kid at college and we liked each other so we started dating and we realised we were perfect for each other.

But I came here to tell Dad." she answered.

Perry's hazel eyes widened as he knew it was Ferb but remembered Ferb had a crush on Vanessa when he was younger.

He understood as he saw Doof making linguini.

"Hey Dad wherre's that Laura kid?

I want to get to know her." Vanessa asked him.

"She's at Kana's party.

We were there for a while.

I think seeing you upset her." he told her.

"Why would she be upset?" she asked.

Perry then had a feeling that Vanessa being here had made Laura think that they didn't want her but that wasn't true as he had finally gotten through the paperwork so he and Doofy could legally adopt her.

They then saw Kana enter worried as Perry had a bad feeling something had happened as the girl told her that a scientist had kidnapped Laura and Doof knew it was Kiro, Laura's birth father but he and Perry needed to rescue her before it was too late.

"Where is she?" Doof asked.

"In Love Muffin's lair,

This should be easy." Perry answered.

"I want to help.

Laura's my best friend." Kana said.

"I know but it's too dangerous.

You should stay here." Doof told her.

Kana nodded as she hoped Laura was okay.

Perry and Doof then left in the hover car.

* * *

Laura then was afraid as Dr Kiro her birth father was annoyed as he wanted to take her back but Laura was shivering as she was in pain as he had hit her but she hoped that Doofy would come to help her but Kiro cackled but was about to hurt her but suddenly heard a crash as Perry entered as Doof was stunned seeing Laura in an net hurt as it made him angry but he then cut open the net as Laura hugged him trembling as he understood but saw the bruises but Perry defeated Kiro as he saw SWAT capture the scientist but he smiled seeing Laura was sad about what happened to Laura.

"Hey it's okay Laura.

Kiro's gone now." he told her.

"I-I'm okay.

But what about Vanessa?

She's your daughter." she said.

Doof understood as he saw Perry hug her.

"Yes she's my daughter.

But we want you to be a part of our family." he told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes we do." Perry told her.

She smiled as she knew they were right.

They then left but Laura fell asleep in the hover car but Perry smiled as he knew Doofy thought that was cute but needed to tell Vanessa about Laura but hoped she'd understand but he smiled as they arrived at DEI.

He then lifted her up gently.

Perry then saw Vanessa asleep but took Laura to her room as he put her into her bed.

He then left the room...


	8. Going To Get Married

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**I really hope the songs from the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favourites CD are on Youtube so I can get them but I'm listening to Vanessa's version of All I Want for Christmas and it's amazing.**

**I wish she would sing it on the show.**

* * *

Laura awoke later that morning in her room but remembered what had happened last night but ewmembered what Perry and Doof had told her as she walked into the kitchen but saw Vanessa there making breakfast but saw her sitting at the table but wasn't giving her eye contact but she understood remembering what her Dad had told her about Laura but she wanted to reassure her that her Dad and Perry wanted her to be part of their family but she saw Laura there looking at her as she put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Hey there you must be Laura.

My Dad and Perry were talking about you.

I may be my Dad's daughter but he loves you as well.

He was pretty sad when I left for college but once he met you and let you in, he changed and I would be happy to call you my sister." she said.

Laura smiled wiping away tears of joy from her eyes at this.

"You're welcome Vanessa." she said hugging her.

The Gothic young adult smiled at her knowing that Laura's father wasn't very nice.

She then broke the hug as they were eating but she knew Doof and Perry had gone to the court to process the paperwork to adopt Laura but she hoped it would work as Laura was a cool fit to their family.

But she saw Laura grab her stuff for school but Vanessa hoped she was okay.

She hoped her Dad and Perry were okay.

* * *

Perry was relieved as he and Doof left the courthouse but were happy as Laura was now a Doofenschirtz and they got into the hover car and headed back for DEI but found that Laura had gone to school and Vanessa was on her laptop but she was excited as she heard the good news but couldn't wait to tell her that but she needed to tell her Dad that she was getting married to Ferb but Perry's hazel eyes widened as even though he wasn't an agent anymore, he hadn't told Phineas and Ferb his secret but Vanessa understood seeing Doof fainting as Perry sighed.

"I'm happy you're getting married.

Ferb's great, trust me.

I used to be their pet as my cover." he told her.

"Really?

That is so cool." she said.

He nodded in reply.

Perry was nervous as he didn't want to go but Vanessa understood as he didn't want Ferb to find out but knew Doof was going to the wedding but hoped he was okay once he woke up.

She then went to make lunch but hoped that Laura was okay.

But they saw Doof wake up.

He was shaking as he remembered.

"Dad you okay?

You look scared." she said.

"I-I didn't know you were getting married." he said.

She nodded.

"Yes, Yes I am." she said.

He relaxed as they were eating sandwiches.

He couldn't wait to meet Vanessa's fiance.

Perry sighed as he knew Ferb would do well...


	9. A Bond Growing More Powerful

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Flameblaster13 for his review.**

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon but Doof smiled as Vanessa and Ferb had their wedding but the reception was at a hotel but he and Laura were going there knowing Perry didn't want to go and understood but Laura was having fun but she saw a cute boy that had sandy brown hair, green eyes and liked her for herself making Doof happy.

He was nervous but knew this was a good thing as he wanted her to feel like normal girls and wanted a boyfriend.

**(Doof's P,O,V)**

**I know that Vanessa is happy with her new husband but I'm happy that Laura has found somebody who likes her for herself.**

**I hope this boy treats her right or I'll have to deal with him.**

**(End P.O.V)**

"Doofy are you okay?" Laura asked him.

"Nothing honey.

I was just thinking about something." he answered.

Laura wondered if it was anything to do with Haro.

He then saw them sit at a table as dinner was ready.

He then joined Vanessa and Ferb but felt out of place.

"Dad you okay?" Vanessa asked.

"I-I'm good baby girl." he said as she nodded.

She had a feeling her father was scared about her being married and to somebody he didn't know but Vanessa would help him get used to it in time like with Laura.

He sighed as he knew Laura was having fun.

* * *

Later that night, Perry found it hard to sleep at DEI akine as he was thinking about things like having a family but kind of did with Doof and Laura but he was thinking of Doof and much their bond had grown over the years because at first they were enemies and now they were frenemies but he was feeling something more but was afraid to tell Doof in case he didn't feel the same way but he heard laughter as Doof and Laura came back from the wedding but Doof was stunned seeing Perry was still awake.

"How was the wedding?" Perry asked.

"It was good.

Also Laura met a male friend she likes.

But you seem sad Perry.

Is something bothering you?" he asked.

Perry sighed.

"I was thinking about how our bond has changed and grown over the years and I-I have these feelings for you but I've never noticed until now but I know you don't feel the same way." he answered.

There was silence as Perry felt Doof kiss his forehead.

"I've had feelings for you too.

I thought you'd think I was weird.

But I'm not.

For now we should keep this a secret." he said.

Perry agreed as he let Doof carry him into his bedroom.

He felt better snuggled beside Doof as he fell asleep...

* * *

Later the next day at high school, Laura was very quiet as she was thinking about Haro as they'd talked to each other in the hallway but Kana could tell she was worried about telling him she was a play-girl but understood but reminded her that she knew and thought it was awesome as Laura smiled at her best friend as the bell for lunch rang.

"Arigtou." she said as they left.

She was also wondering why her caregivers were acting so strange around each other like blushing and stuff but would try to figure it out sometime but she felt her beaver like tail swish seeing Haro as he joined them but Laura was nervous as her tail swished against him but he smiled.

Kana knew this was a good thing.

But they then headed to class...

* * *

Laura returned from school finding both Doof and Perry in the kitchen baking which was cute as she knew they liked being together but she didn't mind but was hoping they would tell her but Perry had a feeling she was with Haro at school but he knew rgar being a semi-aquatic human was working for her.

He would want to be a semi-aquatic human too but knew Doof would be sad and he couldn't bear to hurt him but he then saw Laura eating a cookie and loving it.

"How was school?" he asked.

"Good.

Perry?

What's up with you and Doofy?

You guys are always holding hands and blushing and stuff.

I'm just curious." she asked.

Perry shivered in fright.

"I-It's nothing Laura.

We're just being friends." he lied.

Laura smiled at that answer.

He was relieved as she went to do homework.


	10. Not Wanting To Leave Doofy

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like**

* * *

Doof sighed as he and Perry were making dinner together in the kitchen but they were blushing as flour was on Doofy's cheeks as they were making pizza but Perry smiled at his goofy Doofy.

"You look cute.

I think Laura knows our secret." he said.

"W-What makes you think that Perry?" he asked.

"She was asking about us holding hands and stuff but I was thinking we should tell her as she would understand as she does have a boyfriend." he answered.

Doof nodded in reply knowing he was right but he hoped Laura would understand.

But right now wasn't the time as they had things to do as Laura was going to do homework before going to Kana's place for a sleep-over but Doof hugged Perry in one of his strong yet gentle hugs as Perry purred happily in his arms.

"I think we should tell her soon Doofy." Perry said yawning.

Doofy knew he was tired but he then put on the Soap Opera Channel as they normally sat at night watching it or playing a game like Hot and Cold or tackle Football but didn't want to mess up the living room like last time as Perry had gotten carried away while playing but he looked tired but understood as he still had his job to think about but knew Monobrow wouldn't approve of how they socially interacted but he was worried about that thought.

**_(Doofy's P.O.V)_**

**_Aww he's so cute while asleep!_**

**_But I'm worried in case Monobrow finds out and makes him leave or even worse, choose what's more important to him and I know that'll hurt him but I know he cares about me._**

**_But he feels like he has to serve Monobrow and that's not true._**

**_(End P.O.V)_**

He then stroked Perry's forehead as he heard him purr happily as their new favourite show was on about a secret agent and his best friend and Perry had joked that they were like them sometimes but Doof sighed but decided to forget about the dilemma at hand.

He then heard Perry whimper in sleep as his hazel eyes opened as there was sweat running down his turquise furred body making Doof worried but saw Perry relax as he was in Doof's arms.

"Perry you okay?

You look like you had an nightmare." he said.

Perry was about to answer when his spy watch went off as he answered it but saw Monogram's face on screen.

"_Agent P we know what you've been doing at DEI but you know that agents can't have relationships outside of work._

_You must choose between your job or Doof."_ he said as Perry hung up.

Doof saw tears in Perry's hazel eyes as he knew that he was upset about this as he hugged him and saw tears fall onto his shirt but he then rubbed his back.

"You care about me and you care about your job, right?" he asked him.

"Yes, Yes I do care about both.

My job has been great over the years but maybe it's time to retire as I have something more important to to me, you.

Besides if I was still an agent, I'd be away from you and I'd miss you.

We need each other Doofy.

Like the Peter thing." he said to him.

Doof had tears in his dark blue eyes at that but let them fall.

He then hugged Perry.

"Aww you're right Perry." he said.

They then hugged for a moment and then went to play the Wil as it was something they loved doing but were playing Guitar Hero as it was their favourite game.

They were looking forward to spending life together...


End file.
